


Light

by TheRomanticist02



Series: The MilLife Chronicles [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: In which Roman meets his little human for the first time.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who struggles with writing 'short', I'm happy with this ;)

At exactly six hundred hours, the bus comes to a halt.

Roman grabs his bags, they suddenly weigh a ton to him, and follows his fellow service members to the exit. Usually, he pauses to appreciate arriving on base, to absorb everything around him and be grateful. He does, if only briefly, allow his surroundings to sink in. The darkness throbs with aureate, illuminating light emanating from multiple streetlights and cars.  

The emotions swirling around the air are palpable. Cries from an elderly woman, whose son has been away from home for over ten months. An exquisitely pretty young man, with dazzling blond hair, rushing into the arms of his soldier. The picture momentarily distracts Roman, making his heart clench with emotion, there’s something beautiful about it—and he hasn’t seen beautiful in such a long time.

The emotions are palpable. Bustling chatter in the air, bright pictures of hugs and long awaited kisses, strangely foreign to him. With the roaring sound of laughter, are rhythmic clapping, welcome home signs carelessly discarded on the ground, along with miniature American flags, and red, blue and white balloons. Roman would be lying if he said the whole picture isn’t overwhelming.

He smiles automatically, putting on a show, while scanning his surroundings for a familiar face, well two faces this time. It’s so strange to him, how his anxiety increases tenfold at the thought. Roman never gets scared, over the years, he’s trained himself not to. He’s stared the face of danger more times than he can count. He’s gone toe to toe with death and come out victorious. He’s learned how _not_ to feel when needed.

But he’s anxious. When it comes to this, he’s anxious.

His footsteps falter when they land on familiar doe eyes. A familiar warmth settles in the pit of his stomach, abundant—overflowing. He’s breaking out in small jogs before he can stop himself, it all happens on instinct. His magnetic field drawing him to his safe place, his home. Roman’s bags drop to the ground automatically.

He’s a few meters apart from Seth when his gaze lands on the little human in his arms.

It’s so tiny. The little human. A she, he remembers Seth telling him he gave birth to a little girl. Roman keeps the distance, heart on the verge of exploding. The emotions crashing through him are overwhelming, so intense that they leave him completely frozen in place. There’s an underlying intense emotion, the one he feels whenever he thinks about Seth or his family, that’s possessing him so violently he feels his heart swell.

Seth is looking at him, dark (usually caramel) eyes watering. They plague Roman with guilt. Yet, when Seth finally smiles, the corners of his beauteous eyes luster happiness in soft twinkles. And the caramel sneaks past, revealing pure blissfulness. Naturally, Roman’s heart stumbles in an overwhelming love, he’s spent many nights trying to remember what Seth looks like when he smiles. Nothing could’ve ever prepared him for this beauty, it’s enchanting, almost…ethereal.

The little human, a she, he reminds himself again, babbles loudly, her hands flailing, and doing what Roman guesses all humans her size do. She’s pulling Seth’s hair, and attempting to mouth at his jaw. Seth frowns, lightly, his unreadable gaze holding Roman’s, while readjusting the little human (a she) and saying something in her ear.

Crouching, Seth places the little human on her feet, while Roman stares, still frozen. The human is even tinier on her feet, Roman thinks she’s the size of his foot. Seth is again whispering into her ear, kissing her neatly tied hair, and pointing to him. The little human babbles, her tiny hands clap together, and she does what Roman thinks is a little dance (or a little foot bounce, he’s not sure).

He doesn’t know why, but he shuffles backwards when the little human starts walking (it’s a strange walk, a wobble of some sort) towards him. Faster and faster his heart beats all of a sudden, while this little human, so tiny but greatly intimidating, wobbles on towards him, giggling and babbling, and muttering incoherently, with her drool slobbering onto her white dress that Roman now notices has the words ‘I’ve waited my entire life to meet you. Welcome home, daddy.’ on it. 

This emotion, the one he normally associates with Seth and his family, the intensity of how wholly it captures him and how sudden, steals his breath away. It’s unsettling, unlike anything he’s ever experienced before that Roman cowers and breaks down into tears on the inside. His back collides with another soldier behind him, and he has to issue an absentminded apology, and stand in place, with nowhere to run. He’s trapped, terrified of this little...she. She's a little girl.

When her tiny hands touch his right leg, her face (that eerily looks like the younger version of him) looking up at him, Roman nearly jumps out of his skin. She has Seth’s eyes, big, beautiful, caramel. She’s looking up at him, and Roman swears he can see her soul. So much light, he finds in it—white, pure, untainted. Surely something so intimidatingly precious doesn’t belong to him. Roman cries again, on the inside, watching the little girl’s arms attempt to reach him.

He’s afraid to touch her, her light, it’s too bright, innocent—blinding, almost. And part of him fears tainting it somehow. With his aura, his numbness, with the depression of everything he’s seen. But he’s helpless against catching her when she stumbles, almost falling butt first to the ground. She’s so tiny, gathered in his arms, she feels like a miniscule doll.

Her tiny curious hands wander his face, pulling his beard, grazing his lips, poking his nose, two small teeth biting into his jaw, drool dribbling on his nose. With each curiosity from her, Roman cries harder on the inside, for what he’s missed, for what he’s seen, for Seth, their family, for her, her innocence—her light. But with each tear, there’s awed gratitude. He’s here, home, safe, with Seth, her—the little human.

“Dadada…” mellifluous giggles reach Roman’s ears, beautiful, his new favorite sound. Instinctively, he hugs her tighter, feeling warm, wet lips touch his ear. The light isn’t just in her eyes, or her soul, the burning light exudes from her aura too. Bright, pure innocent, intimidatingly radiant—like a lone scintillating star lighting up an entire universe. A beacon for a soul as weary as his. Closing his eyes, Roman allows her light to consume him whole, and for a while, to chase away the darkness.

“Welcome home, soldier.” Familiar set of arms wrap around his waist, squeezing tightly. Roman pulls Seth closer by his neck, kissing his forehead. His aura exudes just as much light, bright, beautiful. Pulling back slightly, he looks into two pairs of Bambi eyes, they are exactly the same. The light found in four big, brown eyes is enough to chase the pain of separation, of all he has missed, of all he's seen away from home. It consumes wholly, if only for a little while, and a smile overtakes Roman on the inside this time, he’s home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
